A Kitsune's Law
by Fickle Luck
Summary: Thieves have rules too, you know. So do friends. Could he only ever choose one to live by at a time? Warnings: twice used expletive of butt and questionable thievery that isn't so questionable.


**A Kitsune's Law**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Er. I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho. As in, no plushies to fondle, (or bishies for that matter) no oars that fly (with any Botans on them) no foxes with a bit of an identity problem (that are red headed OR silver haired) Yes, pity me.

* * *

Kurama tried not to dwell too much on anything. 

He was lying on his bed, awake, and unblinkingly staring at the ceiling fan just above head. He was dressed in some cotton pajamas that looked slightly crumpled -- a present from his mother. Crimson hair strewn out on pillows and a thin blanket arranged and tangled around his legs and torso, suggested that he had fallen asleep. He woke up some time ago. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, the only thing on its neat dust ridden surface; three in the morning. There were only three more hours until he had to get up.

He didn't think too hard when he was in the middle of a heist and had slipped up, resulting on Kuronue and himself having to do risky maneuvering and bearing their bruising pride to get out.

He recalled Kuronue with clarity; a broad smirk, dark blue eyes alight with amusement, and the familiar pendant.

But every time he thought of Kuronue and his pendant, his thoughts jumped to…Kuronue and the pendant. They were inseperable only at one time, the one time where it really mattered. He can't say that he regretted not stopping him, because they were partners. They were equals. Kurounue ..knew this. He knew that if _he _couldn't survive, neither would Kurama, and then…

Thieves have laws; get the loot out first and make sure it stays your loot. He was the King of Thieves — he had a reputation to think of, he couldn't let mediocre thieves get a hold of _his _loot!

But he failed that one didn't he? The Mirror of Forlorn Hope eventually got into Koenma's vault, and eventually got back into his hands only for him to be put on parole and…end up in Koenma's vault _again_.

Only this time, Koenma gained a redheaded fox.

Yay.

He stifled a snort; he didn't imagine that he would stay alive until the verdict from Koenma — and he didn't imagine becoming friends and allies with the "detective" that caught him. He saved Yusuke's ass most assuredly from fates worse than a verdict. He was a strong believer in the Law of Friendship; 'save his ass as he has and will do for you.'

For a perfect student and King of Thieves, he sure held apathy for the rules a lot. He specifically chose which laws to follow, and which to break. He bitterly scoffed; how would Kurounue look at him now? He was a straight-A student whose most top priority was his mother! (Who also happened to be the only lady in his love life too, gasp!)

He sure had stepped down from his pedestal of King of Thieves.

He sighed to himself and rolled over, green eyes darkening, his amused air disappearing. This was why he never liked to dwell on anything—eventually it would come back to him, Kuronue's demise, and the fact that he _wasn't to blame_.

No, he wasn't allowed any self-loathing because he knew that Kuronue would just respond with something like:

_'I appreciated a stupid pendant more than my life! Who am I to ask the King of Thieves to come back and save a fool? If you did, then we wouldn't be equals. We would no longer be partners! And what about my love life, eh? I can just imagine you boasting that you saved my life, in front of all my potential mates...' _

His reign after that would sure be short if he didn't have a partner.

Thinking of Kuronue's response brought a bittersweet grin to his face. He glanced back at the clock, and firmly decided to put off these thoughts — to banish them away. After all he had things to do, things that he would need the few hours of much needed sleep that he would have to salvage.

Kurama closed his eyes, the strong image of Kuronue, pointed ears, red pendant, glinting dark blue eyes and smirk fading into the back of his eyelids.

His thoughts eventually slowed down, but he couldn't stop one thought from bypassing his Banishment-of-Kuronue-related-thoughts.

_I broke the thieves' code of law…but did I have to break the friend's rule too?_

_finis_

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first fic here... And it was _supposed_ to not be depressing. Can I help it? It was three in the morning...

* * *

_Jynx_♣


End file.
